Fiber Heart
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Ryuko's father made more than just the Scissors blade and Senketsu. He also created Grim Katto, The Anti-Fiber. With the ability to absorb the Life-Fiber he could be the Savior of mankind. But with a limited lifespan he is pressed for time. So why is he wasting his time at the student council? Specifically around one Nonon Jakuzure.


I, Grim Deathly have gone forth to create another fanfiction for you my readers! If you don't know who I am just assume that I'm an incredibly famous author and you should follow me. Well, since that's done, I present to you my Kill La Kill fanfiction featuring Grim Katto, the Anti-Fiber.

I do not own Kill La Kill

You Read Now.

We begin just as Ryūko returns to save Mako from the weird-ass fryer punishment thing. Specifically the moment where Ryūko stops Mako's brother from trying to save her.

Just as Ryūko is about to go save Mako a new figure stood from the crowd. This figure had a black jacket, white shirt, black slacks, and he had white shoes. he would have a completely black and white color scheme if it wasn't for his hair. His hair was a painfully neon green color that was styled like Minato's from Naruto. his eyes almost seemed to glow green as well.

The man swung himself over the ropes of the boxing arena and began to walk past the Boxer whom Ryuko eventually fights.

"Who the hell are you!?" Demanded Boxer.

"Shut up" Said the newcomer punching Boxer in the face and sending him into the ropes.

"My name is Grim Katto... and I've come for my friend." He said as a cold aura settled on him and his face became shadows with two narrowed glowing green eyes.

"Ah! Grim-San! Don't look! I'm not wearing my sexy panties..." She moaned.

Grim got a tick mark on his head and he came out of his deadly aura.

"Fool!" He roared suddenly appearing in front of Mako and tearing her free of her binds and setting her down.

"You idiot! You should wear your sexy panties at all times!" He said growing in size like Gamagoori.

"Wha!? Why!?" She cried.

"Because!" He roared as a spotlight few down on him. (Yes. He has one too.)

"When a gust of wind comes along you must give those men who can never have hope with women a look at heaven!" he said with fire in his eyes.

"Ah! I see!" Said Mako.

"...He's just a pervert..." Said Nonon.

"And you!" Roared Grim suddenly in front of Nonon.

"W-What!?" She said backing up.

"You tease everyone with this cute face and body of yours but you never compliment it with a charming personality!" He yelled tickling her.

"St-Stop!" She said as her face lit up.

"See! if you act more embarrassed you can win the heart of any man or woman!" He said suddenly back down with Mako.

There was a long moment of silence before a single laugh echoed through the school. Standing next to Satsuma was a person who was laughing so hard he could barley stand.

The person had a white jacket, black shirt, white slacks, and black shoes and he had red hair that was wild and unkempt. Like Grim he would have a black and white color scheme if it wasn't for his hair. His hair was a blazing red.

"Oh God... He really got you huh, Nonon!" He continued to laugh.

"S-Shut up. Just because he knows me enough to-" Nonon quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh? So you know this guy?" Asked the person.

'M-Me and Satsuki-Sama went to the same kindergarten. He is just an annoying pervert." She said looking away.

"Aw... and to think I was going to ask you out..." Said Grim falling on his all fours.

"What!?" Roared Nonon.

"By the way... I've wondered why no one has ordered an attack yet." Said Grim looking around at the army of students.

"Everyone! Get him!" yelled Boxer as he untangled himself from the ring.

With that order Grim was attacked by waves of one stars. But oddly enough they seemed to be losing without him seeming to move and inch. There would be a flash of green and a one star would get thrown back.

After several minutes of the fighting Grim yawned. He grabbed a one star by the leg and used him to clear the area of enemies.

"That all you got?" He asked grinning.

"We'll show you!" Said a one star who charged forwards.

"Aw man, I don't have any bodies to cover my attack this time." Said Grim as the One Star got closer.

Grim sighed and a large green tendril blasted from his chest and slammed the one star away.

"Well... I'm a bit bored of the one stars now..." he said turning to Satsuki while the tendril went returned to him.

"So is this all you can throw at me Satsuki-Chan?" Asked Grim.

"You dare to insult Satsuki-Sama so!?" Roared Gamagoori growing in size.

"You dare to insult me!? An old friend of Satsuki-Chan's!?" Roared Grim back growing to match Gamagoori.

"You!" Growled Gamagoori.

"Anyway..." Said Grim walking past Gamagoori as his legs turned green and became tendrils that allowed him to stretch to the same level as Satsuki.

"What are you?" She asked coldly.

"I am the Anti-Fiber. The polar opposite of your Goku uniforms." He answered as a one star leaped to fight him.

Grim grabbed the one star by his uniform and grinned.

"This is why you should take notice of me." The one star's uniform began to glow red before it seemed to be absorbed into Grim and turned green.

"Not to mention the fact that we are old friends." He said as he sunk back down to the ground.

"I remember you now... you were the only one who ignored both I and Nonon in kindergarten." said Satsuki.

"Ah... you remember me? I'm humbled." He said giving a large bow.

"Enough, Satsuki... can I have permission to fight him now?" Asked the person who stood next to Satsuki.

"You may."

With a sudden rush of wind the man flew from the peak of school and slammed his first into Grimes face sending him flying through the one stars.

Grim lay in a pile of bodies eyes wide and blinking as he stared at the newcomer.

"Oi, Introduce yourself so the author doesn't have to find a good time for you to." Said Grim breaking the forth wall...sigh.

"Alright, we don't want to make anything worse for the author. My name is Crysis Okada. Student Council Vice President." Said the now named Crysis.

"Anyway... you have a nice punch there..." Grim said standing as tendrils absorbed the uniforms of the one stars.

"So what? Do you get stronger when you absorb the uniforms?" Asked Crysis.

"No, not at all. That would require a shit ton of fiber. this just heals me... and it looks cool as fuck." Shrugged Grim.

"So no matter how hard I hit you can get back up?" Asked Crysis grinning as he reached on hand into his pocket.

"Correct!"

"Then I don't need to hold back then." He pulled out a head band with four metal stars sewn into it and tied it onto his head releasing a thundering Crack when he tightened it.

"Oh damn... I thought three star was the highest there was." Whistled Grim

"I'm the only one who has the iron willpower to withstand the strain." Said Crysis suddenly appearing below Grim bringing up and powerful uppercut.

"This will hurt..." Said Grim as the fist slammed into his jaw creating a blast of red and green energy that threw the normal students away leaving a massive circle where they stood.

When the dust cleared Grim was still standing... Although his head had flown into the sky.

"That wasn't so fun." Sighed Crysis.

"Wow! I can see Mako's house from here!" Yelled a voice in the sky as Grim's head sailed back down and his body's hand reached up and caught it.

"You sir have got to try harder than that." Grim said as his hand held his head out towards Crysis.

"Will do..." He said as he began to walk closer.

"Hold on..." Said Grim reattaching his head and holding out his hand.

"What?"

"My senses are tingling." Said Grim turning and spotting a cloaked figure.

He suddenly appeared next to the person and grabbed the cloak pulling it off revealing Ryuko.

"He-Hey!" She yelled trying to get it back as a spotlight fell on Grim.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS!?" He roared with flames in his eyes again.

"W-what?" Asked Ryuko.

"You would have hidden this heaven from the men here!?" He roared pointing at here near bear breasts.

"Of course you pervert!" She shouted back.

"Look! She even admits to it!" Grim said pointing at her with his arm around Crysis.

"Your a dumbass aren't you." Asked Crysis.

"You my friend Cry, you need to learn. First look at the outfit. Then imagine your fair Satsuki wearing it." Said Grim pointing at Satsuki.

There was a long pause while everyone pictured it... Then Crysis fell to his knees.

"I have now seen the heavens above..." He moaned.

"Come my padawan, I have much to teach you." Said Grim clasping Crysis's hand.

Crysis grabbing Grim's hand and stood up. Before Grim could let go he pulled him over his shoulder and slammed Grim into the ground.

"Fool! You can't trust your enemy!" he yelled at the pile of rubble.

"You make a good point sir, except for one thing." Said Grim standing up and dusting himself off.

"And what is that?" Asked Crysis.

"I'm not exactly your enemy. Isn't that right Satsuki-Chan?" Asked Grim turning to look at her.

"I suppose we should stop this facade. Everyone, please welcome the newest member of the Student Council, Grim Deathly. He will be joining Ira in the disciplinary committee." Announced Satsuki.

"Well, Gamagoori, it looks like we'll be working together for a while now." Said Grim Saluting to Ira.

"Very well if that's what Satsuki-Sama wishes." said Gamagoori.

Grim extended his arm to reach the area where the student Council stood and pulled himself up taking a small object out of his pocket.

"As promised, this is the flash drive containing all the information regarding GrimCore." handing the object to Satsuki.

"Thank you Grim." Said Satsuki.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your childhood friend?" He sighed.

"What?!" Asked Nonon.

"I knew Satsuki-Chan back before she goes all of that resolve and seriousness." Grim said grinning.

"Now, as for this group of student who aren't getting back to class..." Said Grim Turning towards them.

The students all began to sweat as they thought another Gamagoori had appeared.

"Could you go back to class?" Asked Grim making them all gasp at his politeness.

"Is that how you enforce discipline!?" Roared Gamagoori.

"Ah, I think you've misunderstood what my role is. You are to continue your onslaught of harshness, and it is my duty to soothe the worries of the students so they are more obliged to follow the rules." Said Grim pushing back the massive Gamagoori.

"Although... they aren't moving are they?" Said Grim Turning towards them again.

'Well... sometimes force is better..." He said

"ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES TO CLASS!" He Roared in a booming voice that blasted back the students far below making them run in terror to class.

"ow... my throat hurts..." Coughed Grim.

After several minutes he stood again. And the Student Council returned to the school.

"Now wait a moment Mr. author." Said Grim grabbing ahold of the keyboard.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Your not leaving until you fix how Satsuki-Chan greets me!" Grim said throwing it back.

"Anyway... Satsuki-Chan, what's with the cold greeting? You remember the deal! I sell out my company and you give me a spot on your Council and call me by my old nickname."

"Your right, I suppose a deal is a deal." Said Satsuki sighing and turning to Grim.

"Welcome to the student Council G-Kun." Satsuki said grudgingly.

"Great to be here Suki-Chan." Laughed Grim as they entered the school building.

END

Well here you go, there is my chapter. rather than having Grim side with Ryuko I figure I would write a fanfiction focused in the student Council and see where it went.


End file.
